wikiarpgfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:DarknessEyes23
250px|right Remus Hugo – sławny ludzki poeta, skazany na śmierć z rozkazu regenta ardeńskiego, który ku nieszczęściu barda był zwierzchnikiem kościoła ksefonicznego. Statystyki * Rasa: Człowiek * Klasa: Bard ** Siła: (1-1)+2=2 ** Odporność: (1-1)+1=1 ** Zręczność: 1+1=2 ** Inteligencja: 1+2=3 ** Charyzma: 1+4=5 ** Szczęście: 1+1=2 * Umiejętności: ** Poeta – możliwość zachęcenia pozostałych do walki/dalszej walki. Zapewnia wysokie morale. ** Cwaniak – nawet najgorsze wymówki i usprawiedliwienia są brane na poważnie. ** Broń jednoręczna – umiejętność posługiwania się bronią jednoręczną. ** Znawca kultur – bariera językowa nie jest wcale barierą. Lepiej dogaduje się z pozostałymi rasami, rasizm to termin nieznany. ** Mocna głowa – alkohol to nie problem dla mocnych głów. Będąc pod wpływem, postać zachowuje resztki rozumu (w przeciwieństwie do innych). Częściowa odporność na trucizny podawane doustnie. * Cechy: ** Romantyk – potrafi uwieść każdą niewiastę (lub każdego męża). Rodzic wielu bękartów. ** Ateista – wiara niepotrzebna mu w życiu. ** Uzależniony (alkohol) Backstory Historia Remusa rozpoczyna się w roku 497, w Temerze, gdzie został urodzony jako Lambert Dupont – syn szlachcianki i marszałka temerskiego, René Duponta. Od najmłodszych lat życie Lamberta ukierunkowywano ku karierze politycznej, mimo tego, że przejawiał zainteresowanie poezją. Pani Dupont początkowo nie przeszkadzało hobby syna. Twierdziła bowiem, że dzięki wprawie w pisaniu utworów lirycznych jej syn będzie bardziej interesował gotowe do zamążpójścia szlachcianki. Ojciec uważał artystów wszelakich za darmozjadów, więc rzeczą oczywistą było to, że zainteresowanie poezją syna próbował w nim zgasić. W wieku piętnastu lat Lambert został studentem uniwersytetu Eremira Właściwego, gdzie studiował siedem sztuk wyzwolonych (trivium: język zapomniany, dialektykę oraz retorykę; quadrivium: geometrię, arytmetykę, astronomię i muzykę). Ku niezadowolenia ojca, najlepsze wyniki zdobywał z nauk trivium i z muzyki. Potajemnie też studiował lirykę u temerskiego barda, Girolamo Brasiego. W wieku osiemnastu lat Lambert zadebiutował jako bard, co doprowadziło do tego, że został wydziedziczony przez rodzinę i wydalony z uniwersytetu. Zmienił imię i nazwisko na Remus Hugo i pod tym nazwiskiem stał się wkrótce sławny, ale najpierw wyruszył w podróż po Ardenii i poza nią, gdzie pisywał utwory. Dzięki niektórym jego utworom o wojnach ardeńskich stał się rozpoznawalny. Do Temery wrócił w wieku lat dwudziestu, gdzie dalej tworzył i uganiał się za pannami. Gdy był już znany na całą Ardenię, jego ojciec zaczął publicznie ogłaszać, że jest z syna dumny, lecz ten odciął się od rodziny. W wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat Remus był świadkiem spalenia domów oraz brutalnego zamordowania elfów niewierzących w ksefonizm. Pod wpływem tych wydarzeń napisał utwór „Odmowa”, w którym pod wpływem złości obraził Mądrość temerskiego. Został przez owego regenta królewskiego zesłany do Von i skazany na śmierć, a jego utwór został zakazany w Ardenii. Czekając na swoją egzekucję, Remus zobaczył przemykającą pomiędzy budynkami niewiastę i urzeczony jej urodą napisał na ścianie celi „Opis” Magnum. Nie wiedział on jednak, że trybiki machiny przeznaczenia zostały wprawione w ruch. „Odmowa” Utwór ten powstał niedługo po tym, jak Remus był świadkiem okrucieństw wymierzonych w innowierców przez wyznawców wiary ksefonicznej. Doświadczenie to skłoniło go do napisania utworu, w którym odmawia wierzenia w bogów, którzy zezwalają na takie postępowanie. Jednakże, w ostatniej strofie, pod wpływem złości, posunął się za daleko. Nie wierzę w bogów każących mi zabijać mojej wiary wrogów. Nie wierzę w bogów, którzy przelewaniu krwi dostarczają powodów. Nie wierzę w bogów i ich fałszywych proroków. Nie wierzę zwłaszcza w tego jednego owego temerskiego duchownego królewskiego, niczym Mandrögor I krwawego. Inne utwory Pierwszy utwór powstał w celi, kiedy to przez okno wieży Remus zobaczył piękną dziewczynę. Wyryty gwoździem na ścianie celi, pozostanie tam na wieki jako jeden z najsłynniejszych utworów Remusa Hugo. Was she a ghost or maybe a dryad? Was she a woman or just a child? Was she real or maybe a phantom? Would she think that I'm handsome? Was she from around here? Would she be my dear? Would she save me Before my head will be free? I've been to Temera, I've been to Tshers, I've sang with people, And I've danced with elves. I've been to Dunbach, I've been to McNisse, I've drunk with dwarves, And I've traded with halflings. When I've passed through the forest of black oak, I've played cards with a caravan full of lizardfolk. And I must confess, I've lived a little bit, With a fearsome gang, formed by Khajits. Finally, when I was coming home I was approached by hooded stranger. He offered me an escort, So I came back home guarded by fallen angel.